El Mejor Regalo
by Ozanai
Summary: Hikari molesta, ¿cómo hará Takeru para arreglar su amistad? "Intercambio Navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8, para PricesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto."


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

**Aviso: Este One-Shot participa en el Intercambio Secreto de Navidad del Foro ****_Proyecto 1-8_****, y es para **_**PricesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor regalo.<strong>

Enormes nubarrones grises se cernían sobre Odaiba amenazando con interrumpir las compras navideñas de los transeúntes.  
>Hikari miraba distraídamente por la ventana sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El reflejó del vidrio comenzó a deformarse lentamente, pequeñas gotas impactaban sobre éste. Miko, el gato de la familia Yagami, se paseaba ufano por encima del respaldo del sillón, moviendo algunos mechones castaños del cabello de Hikari.<br>Escuchó vagamente las pisadas de su hermano mayor dirigirse a la cocina. Lo observó, a través del reflejo, alborotar su melena castaña mientras miraba al interior de la nevera.

―Oniichan…

Taichi Yagami detuvo su andar, quedando bajo el marco que conducía al interior de su habitación, observó por unos instantes a su pequeña hermana, relajó la quijada, inclinando levemente la tostada que apresaba entre sus labios.

―Mmm  
>―¿Cómo sabes cuando a un chico le gusta una chica?<p>

Miko corrió con dirección a los pies de Taichi, se acercó lentamente a un trozo de la tostada, la cual se dividió en tres al momento de impactar en el suelo.  
>Los hermanos Yagami se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear. El corazón de Hikari latía con violencia, amenazándola con escapar de su pecho.<p>

―¿Por… por qué quieres saberlo?

Hikari volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Taichi la miraba consternado, dejando en el olvido el tentempié que Miko saboreaba en ese instante. Se acercó lentamente al sillón color crema, dejando caer su peso lentamente, ocupando la plaza disponible junto a Hikari.

―¿Esto tiene que ver con Daisuke…? ―comenzó inseguro, procurando tener tacto ante los sentimientos de su hermana.  
>Hikari negó suevamente con la cabeza, evitando la mirada de su hermano, sin embargo los ojos se le humedecieron contra todo pronóstico.<p>

―Takeru-san ―murmuró débilmente antes de arrojarse a sus brazos.  
>Taichi quedó perplejo, atinando a devolver el abrazo torpemente, observando el rostro acongojado de Hikari y el ligero temblor que invadía su cuerpo.<br>El silencio se apoderó del departamento Yagami, con el eco de la lluvia colándose en sus mentes, y el frío calándoles la piel. La serie navideña que adornaba el árbol de la sala prendía y apagaba, iluminando o ensombreciendo el rostro preocupado de Taichi.

•••

La mañana era fresca, una fina capa de nieve cubría las instalaciones de la escuela media de Odaiba. Los estudiantes aún no comenzaban su rutina, salvo los encargados de la limpieza.

Takeru sujetó con delicadeza la mano de Asami, quien le sonrió agradecida mientras le ayudaba a bajar de las pequeñas escaleras. Continuaron con una breve y amistosa charla; Takeru barría lentamente, concentrándose en lo que sea que la chica le estuviera contando. Asami continuó limpiando el pizarrón. Takeru había recorrido la escalera a la esquina del salón, detrás del escritorio, sentándose en ellas por unos instantes.

Hikari sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Observó detalladamente la sonrisa de Takeru mientras escuchaba con atención lo que Asami le contaba. Aunque sabía que era incorrecto espiar a los demás, incluso si era desde el exterior del salón y a través de un vidrio, no pudo evitar grabar en su mente cada detalle de aquella escena. El sol alumbraba quedamente la espalda de Takeru, sus cabellos rubios resplandecían con intensidad. Hikari se apartó de allí al notar el brillo de felicidad que él tenía al platicar.

Caminó sin sentido por los corredores de la escuela, evitando a toda costa mirar en el interior de los salones.  
>Quizá, después de todo, había sido una mala idea llegar temprano. Quizá hizo mal en querer sorprender a Takeru, al final fue ella quien se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.<p>

―Yagami-san  
>Hikari giró estupefacta, mirando con incomodidad la sonrisa que le dirigía Asami.<br>―Buenos días, Suzuhara-san.  
>―Buenos días. Veo que llegas temprano.<br>―Sí… ―respondió vagamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas―.No quería llegar tarde.  
>―Takeru-san ya está en el salón.<br>Asami se despidió con un gesto de mano, continuando su andar por el pasillo. Hikari frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba "Takeru-san"?

―¡Hikari-chan!  
>Daisuke se materializó frente a ella, sonriéndole radiantemente y deseándole un buen día; por una fracción de segundo Hikari sintió nostalgia y tristeza, extrañaba las voz aguda y divertida de su moreno amigo, extrañaba las risas y las pláticas entre clase. Por un instante tuvo deseos de ocultarse tras la espalda de Daisuke; desechó rápidamente aquel absurdo pensamiento.<p>

Después de charlar tranquilamente con el muchacho, y pasado el tiempo necesario para que a la escuela llegaran más alumno, Hikari decidió que era hora de dirigirse a su salón.  
>Corrió la puerta del aula con desgana, buscando prolongar su ingreso al lugar.<p>

―Hikari-chan.  
>Takeru le sonrió desde su asiento, mirándola con intensidad. Tan fresco y amable como siempre; Hikari lo odió por unos instantes.<br>―Buenos días, Takeru-san.

Con el desconcierto del chico y los murmullos de sus compañeros, Hikari inició la semana más difícil de la época. No más amistad con Takeru Takaishi.

•••

Navidad, y Hikari se encontraba sola en casa. Las vacaciones habían resultado muy aburridas.  
>Miró la pantalla de su celular. Takeru había llamado y mensajeado constantemente, ella había optado por no responder. Pero ese día en particular él no la contactó; recibió mensajes de sus amigos, incluso Mimi la felicitó desde Nueva York, todos menos Takeru.<p>

Llamaron a la puerta, sobresaltándola. Miko corrió en dirección contrario, escondiéndose en el cuarto vacío de Taichi. Arrojó el celular en el sillón mientras se colocaba en pie, preguntándose quién sería a esas horas y en esa fecha.

El corazón de Hikari dio un vuelco en cuanto su mirada se topó con la de Takeru. Lo encontró dolorosamente atractivo con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas.  
>No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo permanecieron en silencio, observándose detalladamente.<p>

―Take―  
>―¡Hikari-chan! ― Takeru se veía preocupado, el tono ansioso con el que la llamó la intimidó un poco―. Hikari-chan, lo siento. No sé qué hice para que te molestaras conmigo o si en algún momento mis actos te incomodaron o hirieron de alguna forma, pero yo… ¡Lo lamento profundamente!<br>Hikari enmudeció ante la mirada fija de Takeru, quien le observaba anhelante y con una mueca en el rostro, casi le parecía que él en verdad estaba sufriendo.  
>―Hikari-chan ―murmuró cerca de su oído―. Por favor, no me ignores más.<p>

Una corriente de aire entró al apartamento, causando un escalofrío en ella, quien se encogió ligeramente.  
>Takeru la abrazó con suavidad y lentitud, temiendo su rechazo. Hikari se insultó mentalmente, ¿en qué momento había arruinado tanto su amistad para que a hora él dudara en abrazarla? Afianzó el contacto rodeando el cuello de Takeru, abandonándose a esa casta y tierna muestra de afecto.<p>

―Lo siento… Takeru-kun.

El viento gélido de las calles quedó fuera del hogar Yagami tras el portazo que dio Hikari. Las lágrimas colapsaron contra la chamarra de Takeru, quien la sostenía con delicadeza. El calor del departamento los ayudó a desentumir sus extremidades. Hikari lo observó tímidamente, él lo supo… ese era su lugar.

―Suzuhara-san me aconsejó un poco.

Takeru se rascó nerviosamente la nuca, desvió la mirada hacia los adornos navideños, fingiendo no notar la cara de asombro que Hikari había puesto en cuanto observó el regalo que preparó para ella. Una pequeña parte de su mente comprendió lo sucedido días atrás, sin embargo optó por dejarlo pasar.

―Es preciosa, Takeru-kun.  
>Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. La miró con ternura contenida, Hikari sintió que las mejillas se e coloreaban. Decidió armarse de valor.<br>―¿Podrías colocármelo? ―Hikari disfrutó la mirada nerviosa que Takeru le dirigió.  
>―Claro ―respondió quedamente.<p>

Takeru tomó entre sus dedos la cadena, permitiendo que el colgante se deslizara entre éstos. Acercó lentamente el objeto al cuello de Hikari; un escalofrío le recorrió por completo en cuanto el frío de la pieza toco su pecho, aunque nada se comparó a la sensación de Takeru rozándole delicadamente la piel.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó volteando para mirarlo de frente―. ¿Cómo me queda?  
>―Te ves preciosa, Hikari-chan ―Takeru la miró embelesado.<p>

Como si la gravedad cambiara y las leyes no importaran, se acercaron lentamente, como si fueran a compartir un secreto.  
>La respiración de Takeru la acarició suavemente, electrificándole el cuerpo. No lo planearon, no lo forzaron, sólo sucedió. A veces el universo conspira, y Hikari supo que fue su caso. Los labios de Takeru rozaron suavemente los suyos, una caricia tímida y sincera.<p>

―Feliz Navidad, Takeru-kun.  
>―Feliz Navidad, Hikari-chan.<p>

Volvieron a abrazarse con ternura, disfrutando la sensación de calidez y cobijo. El invierno no importaba, ellos no sentían frío alguno.  
>Ese día Takeru le dio dos regalos, el segundo fue su preferido, sin lugar a dudas.<p>

* * *

><p>Algo tranquilo y ligero era lo que se me ocurrió para el reto, espero que te haya gustado, PrincesaDeLaLuz.<p>

Aunque no es muy mi estilo, agregué la terminaciones (–cha, -san, -kun) porque pensé que te gustarían, ojalá que sí.

Y, pues, algo atrasado y todo eso, pero ¡Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y día de Reyes para todos!

Cualquier error, comentario, pregunta, sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Saludos.


End file.
